1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printing machines and more particularly to an apparatus for slowing down products in the folder of rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
DD 246 006 A3 discloses an apparatus of the generic type having a decelerating-roller pair. At least one decelerating roller has a strip which cyclically groups the products at their trailing end along with the other decelerating roller. Additionally, in each case one transporting-roller pair is arranged upstream and downstream of the decelerating-roller pair, as seen in the transporting direction, and is driven at the speed of, and in sync with, the incoming products. At least one transporting roller of the downstream transporting-roller pair includes a transporting segment.